<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Его друг Арамис by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109973">Его друг Арамис</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020'>fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido'>Margarido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anime Sanjuushi | Three Musketeers, d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous Gender, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fem!Aramis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gender Disguise, Genderbending, Menstruation, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Single work, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-канон аниме "Под знаком мушкетера".<br/>Идет война. Расстроенный д'Артаньян возвращается из отпуска к друзьям и находит неожиданное утешение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aramis | René d'Herblay/d'Artagnan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Его друг Арамис</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Так основной пейринг выглядит в каноне:</p><p>
      
 </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Д'Артаньян без особой спешки понукает коня. Обиженные на его друзей гвардейцы охотно расписали, как три мушкетера отвоевали себе небольшую отдельно стоящую ферму: для начала выгнали оттуда горстку заплутавших в тылу врага испанцев, а затем не пустили в просторное жилище лишних постояльцев в лице самих гвардейцев. И сейчас втроем пользуются благами, коих хватило бы и на десяток солдат.</p><p>Ферма и правда хороша. Еще на подъезде д'Артаньян различает мычание пары коров и видит внушительный дом. На его стук дверь распахивает Портос.</p><p>– Д'Артаньян! Дружище! Ну наконец-то! Мы уж думали, ты там, в Париже, женился и подал в отставку, как распоследний трус, уведомив капитана письмом! Ей-богу, чего так долго-то?!</p><p>Д'Артаньян криво и неловко усмехается, входя.</p><p>– Не переживай, в ближайшее время моя отставка вам не грозит.</p><p>– Надеемся, что и в отдаленное — тоже, – подошедший Атос улыбается. – Что-то случилось? </p><p>– Нет, в Париже все хорошо. Все живы, все здоровы.</p><p>– И все равно ты какой-то невеселый, – замечает Портос. – Давай, рассказывай, что стряслось?</p><p>– Да ровным счетом ничего, – отмахивается д'Артаньян. – Устал как черт, пойду посплю.</p><p>– А… – тот явно хочет продолжить расспросы, но Атос его одергивает:</p><p>– Портос, да он на ногах не держится. Пусть выспится для начала, а утром уже расскажет все новости.</p><p>– А! Ну раз устал, дело ясное! Только твое место наверху. Дом только на вид большой, а на деле комнат всего две: тут и там, – Портос указывает пальцем в потолок. – Наверху уже Арамис дрыхнет; сегодня в атаке знатно потрепало. Вроде бы и не ранило, а мы глядим, шатается, вот прям как ты сейчас. Так спать и загнали. В общем, мы так рассудили: двое спят тут, двое – наверху. И твое место – с Арамисом.</p><p>– Мы постараемся не шуметь, – обещает Атос. – Выспись, новости потерпят до утра.</p><p>Д'Артаньян поднимается по шаткой лестнице. Внизу Атос и Портос в полголоса продолжают о чем-то говорить, периодически звякая посудой. Скрипит дверь.</p><p>– Кто там? – слышит д'Артаньян знакомый заспанный голос.</p><p>– Это я, д'Артаньян, не волнуйся, – он вносит вперед себя свечу, чтобы осветить лицо и успокоить чужую тревогу. Он-то знает, как порой может волноваться Арамис, и не без причин.</p><p>– А, ты! А что так рано? То есть, почему ночью? Хотя… да… не будешь же ты ехать ночью… Фух. Прости, что-то меня совсем сморило, – Арамис садится на кровати, протирая глаза.</p><p>– Спи. Я быстро разденусь и лягу. Ужасно устал.</p><p>– Как дела в Париже?</p><p>– Да что вы все заладили: Париж да Париж! Стоит ваш Париж! – неожиданно огрызается д'Артаньян.</p><p>– Э-э-э… Ну ладно… Утром расскажешь… Прости, – извиняется Арамис и падает обратно в постель. – Твоя кровать ужасно скрипит, постарайся не ворочаться.</p><p>– Ладно… Хорошо… Прости…</p><p>– Все хорошо. Давай, спим. До завтра, – глухо бормочет Арамис, переворачиваясь на бок и поджимая колени.</p><p>– Спокойной ночи.</p><p>Кровать действительно звучно скрипит под весом д'Артаньяна и отзывается на каждое его движение: снять перевязь, плащ, отбросить шляпу, стянуть по одному сапоги…</p><p>Наконец д'Артаньян бухается на жесткую подушку и натягивает до подбородка одеяло.</p><p>Наступает тишина. Голоса внизу затихают и вскоре сменяются храпом. Со стороны кровати, где спит Арамис, иногда доносятся прерывистые вздохи, охи и шуршание одеяла. Д'Артаньян, закрыв глаза, пробует сосредоточиться на усталости собственного тела. Но ему не спится; он крутится с боку на бок, отчего кровать издает вовсе неприличные звуки.</p><p>– Что с тобой? – произносит наконец в темноте Арамис. – Почему не спишь?</p><p>– Не знаю. Похоже, я слишком устал, чтобы спать, – д'Артаньян вытягивается во весь рост, упирается пятками в спинку, и кровать под ним протяжно стонет.</p><p>– А. Такое бывает, – по голосу слышно, что Арамис улыбается. – Я тоже не могу уснуть, – молчит мгновение, а затем добавляет: – Пожалуй, пойду пройдусь.</p><p>– А? Ну иди… – д'Артаньян думает, что это странно – не позвать в компанию такого же бессонного друга, но решает промолчать.</p><p>Арамис будто читает его мысли и говорит с запинкой, неловко, плохо скрывая, что это предложение – дань вежливости:</p><p>– Не хочешь… не хочешь пойти со мной?</p><p>– Пожалуй, нет, – д'Артаньян отворачивается к стенке.</p><p>– Ну ладно. Я тихонько, – и Арамис действительно почти бесшумно выскакивает наружу – только хлопает негромко внизу дверь да ворчит во сне Портос.</p><p>Д'Артаньян ворочается еще немного. Его кровать откликается на любое движение, чем заслуживает возмущение снизу.</p><p>– Да чем они там заняты, в конце концов?! – заканчивает гневную тираду Портос, а Атос что-то невнятно бормочет.</p><p>Д'Артаньян сползает с кровати и в темноте нащупывает штаны и сапоги. Даже стук свалившейся на пол шпаги не так звучен, как голос его кровати. Д'Артаньян тихо выбирается на улицу.</p><p>Одинокая фигура хорошо заметна в темноте: светлые волосы, стянутые в хвост и неприкрытые шляпой, прекрасно видны в ночи. Арамис сидит на прилаженном к стене дома бревне. Д'Артаньян кашляет, привлекая внимание.</p><p>– А? – Арамис оборачивается. – Что случилось?</p><p>– Ничего. Просто не спится. Я посижу с тобой?</p><p>– Да, хорошо… – Арамис отодвигается, освобождая место. Они недолго сидят, глядя в звездное безлунное небо.</p><p>– А вон там, – неожиданно говорит д'Артаньян и тычет пальцем вверх, – Полярная звезда. Она всегда на север указывает.</p><p>– Я знаю, да. Красиво, правда?</p><p>– Наверно. Ну, то есть…</p><p>– Что у тебя случилось в Париже? Поссорился с Констанцией?</p><p>– Ну… – в ночи д'Артаньян не ждет допроса и теряется. – Не то чтобы…</p><p>– А что тогда? Хотя, если не хочешь – не говори. Утром Портос тебя все равно допытает.</p><p>– Она вышла за другого, – вдруг признается д'Артаньян.</p><p>– Как – за другого?! – ахает Арамис.</p><p>– Вот так. За кузнеца. Сказала, что… Да ничего не сказала, в общем-то. Только, что не любит больше, а этот… кузнец, он богат и делает шпаги всему мушкетерскому полку. Даже мне она у него в подарок заказывала шпагу – так и познакомились.</p><p>– Вот это да! Надеюсь, ты засунул ему эту шпагу, куда следует?</p><p>– Нет, – твердо и печально отвечает д'Артаньян, – раз она предпочла его, то зачем я буду мешать?</p><p>– Что?.. Я не узнаю тебя, д'Артаньян!</p><p>– Я хотел! Но она встала между ним и мной, ему сказала, что выбрала его, а мне – чтобы я ее отпустил и… Ну и я решил: да и ладно, – д'Артаньян с явной злостью и досадой пинает камешек. Тот подскакивает и катится с дребезжащим звуком. – Пусть уходит. Пф-ф-ф… Я и лучше невесту себе найду, благородную и знатную. А ей и кузнеца хватит.</p><p>– Бедный, бедный мой д'Артаньян! – в сердцах восклицает Арамис и порывисто обнимает друга.</p><p>– Не такой уж и бедный, – д'Артаньян выбирается из объятий. – Это мне урок: надолго не оставлять любимых. – Он по-детски шмыгает носом.</p><p>– Да уж… Но, с другой стороны, ты узнал ей цену, ты больше не связан с ней какими-то там обещаниями, обязательствами… все к лучшему, в конечном счете.</p><p>– Возможно.</p><p>– Просто… просто это надо пережить… А потом все наладится.</p><p>Они замолкают.</p><p>Арамис думает, что как-то не к месту сейчас рассуждать о том, что измена возлюбленной – это «к лучшему». Не оценит его друг эдакий здравый смысл. Арамис печально сгибается, опираясь на колени, дыша медленно и тяжело. И рассуждает, сжимаясь в комок: «Хорошо, что тут темно».</p><p>Д'Артаньян горько размышляет: «Все равно все про все узнают, что уж тут. Что она меня бросила… будут говорить, что не надо было связываться с горожанкой… что уезжать вот так нельзя… что это естественно, что ж ты, д'Артаньян, так переживаешь, как мальчишка, ха-ха… Ой, что-то не так!»</p><p>Арамис глубоко вздыхает, и с полуоткрытых губ срывается короткий негромкий стон.</p><p>– Эй, Арамис! Ты что? Тебя все же ранили? Что с тобой? – д'Артаньян тревожно трясет друга за плечо.</p><p>– Все хорошо, – Арамис выпрямляется, шумно и глубоко дыша, – это не ранение, успокойся. Это… это скоро пройдет. Мне немного нехорошо, но это быстро проходит. Расскажи лучше что-нибудь еще.</p><p>Но д'Артаньян не отстает.</p><p>– Хочешь, я отвезу тебя к врачу? Вроде бы недалеко отсюда…</p><p>– Нет! – отшатывается Арамис. – Не надо! Все хорошо! – и, подскочив, торопливо отходит к ограде и уже оттуда повторяет: – Все хорошо!</p><p>– Ну… ну хорошо так хорошо… – д’Артаньян ненадолго теряется, но потом встает и подходит ближе. Оба снова молчат, опираются на невысокий забор и смотрят в темноту.</p><p>– А знаешь, – вдруг говорит Арамис, – там должно было остаться вино. Мы брали на четверых, как обычно, но не могли же эти двое вылакать все, а?</p><p>– Не могли, – с этим д’Артаньян полностью согласен. – Должны были оставить нашу долю!</p><p>– Ну, или хотя бы часть нашей доли. Я схожу, подожди тут!</p><p>Арамис, крадучись, пропадает в темном доме, а через пару минут выходит, бережно неся три бутылки и пару стаканов.</p><p>– Д’Артаньян! Забери!</p><p>– Да ты что! Мы столько не выпьем! – охает д’Артаньян, взяв бутылки и оценив их объем.</p><p>– Портос один столько выпил! Давай, надо тянуться за лучшими!</p><p>Они располагаются в стороне, возле невысокой поленницы, укрытой сверху хлипкой крышей. Арамис разливает вино по стаканам до краев. Они вместе пьют.</p><p>– Гадость, – характеризует выпивку Арамис.</p><p>– А, по-моему, ничего так, – удивляется д’Артаньян.</p><p>– Да? Ну давай тогда еще, – Арамис ухмыляется и плюхает ему второй полный стакан.</p><p>Д’Артаньян чувствует, как горят щеки, легче становится голова. Усталость как рукой снимает, появляется желание немедленно встать и… Он оглядывается, ища применение возникшим как из ниоткуда силам. Рядом, расслабившись, опирается на дрова его друг.</p><p>– А в Париже сейчас можно было бы посидеть где-то в таверне, – мечтательно произносит Арамис. – Выйдешь там во двор – и никаких тебе звезд, так много кругом свечей, факелов…</p><p>– Точно. И там шумно – себя не слышишь. Тут я еле говорю, а, кажется, кричу. Представляешь, как надо кричать в кузне?</p><p>И д'Артаньян начинает говорить. Долго, разобиженно — как ребенок, зло — как ревнивец, печально — как смирившийся с потерей влюбленный. Арамис слушает его, изредка поддакивая, пока тот, по завершении второй бутылки, не приваливается сонно к дружескому плечу. Из третьей бутылки Арамис допивает остатки, поплотнее кутает себя и д'Артаньяна в широкий плащ, и тоже засыпает.</p><p>Так их наутро и нашли Атос, Портос и примчавшийся на всех парах слуга. Их полк шел в наступление.</p><p>– Ты в порядке? – улучив момент, тихо спрашивает д'Артаньян.</p><p>– В полном! – ответ звучит почти весело. – А у тебя голова не раскалывается после вчерашнего?</p><p>– Ничего, – выпрямляется д'Артаньян. – Переживу.</p><p>Бой краток. Портос долго ноет и жалуется, что ему не дали развернуться. Атос философски размышляет о том, что ради клочка земли и против десятка испанцев поднимают чуть ли не всю армию. Оба сходятся во мнении, что, чтобы день не был прожит зря, нужно сходить в ближайший кабак и хорошенько подраться хотя бы с гвардейцами.</p><p>Арамис дергает д'Артаньяна за рукав.</p><p>– Прикрой меня!</p><p>– А?</p><p>Пока д'Артаньян соображает, о чем речь, Арамис быстро направляется к ближайшим зарослям.</p><p>– Просто проследи, чтобы никто не приближался. Хорошо? И не подглядывай! – мушкетерский плащ Арамиса исчезает в высокой траве, заполонившей пустоты между кустами в стороне от дороги.</p><p>– Ну ладно, прослежу, – д’Артаньян честно топчется вокруг и следит, чтобы никто не приблизился к зарослям. И честно не подглядывает – только подслушивает, как шуршит и охает в кустах Арамис.</p><p>– Все! – Арамис с удовлетворенным видом возникает как из ниоткуда за спиной д’Артаньяна.</p><p>– Точно все? – подозрительно смотрит д’Артаньян. – Тебе не плохо, как вчера?</p><p>– Уже нет, – отрицательно мотает головой Арамис, широко улыбается и почему-то смущенно отводит взгляд.</p><p>– А вот мне кажется, ты мне сейчас врешь, – д’Артаньян, которому в самый раз было бы отвлечься от своих проблем, похоже, с головой готов окунуться в проблемы друга.</p><p>– Да не вру я, с чего ты взял? – удивление в голосе неподдельно и близко к обиде.</p><p>– С того, что ты сначала полночи стонешь, а с утра ходишь с бледной, как у смерти мордой! И синяки под глазами вон какие!</p><p>– Да ты сам не лучше! Вылакал вчера вина не меньше Портоса, а теперь изображаешь заботу, чтобы никто не обратил внимания на твое похмелье!</p><p>– Я не изображаю! Я правда переживаю! Я же… я же знаю… что… – д’Артаньян осекается.</p><p>Арамис выдыхает и фыркает.</p><p>– Ну раз ты такой заботливый, да к тому же и без того знаешь почти все мои секреты, то у меня к тебе будет две просьбы.</p><p>– Какие? – живо откликается он, радуясь, что ссора так быстро вспыхнула и погасла.</p><p>– Во-первых, – серьезно говорит Арамис, – просто молчи. Ты знаешь, о чем я. И о том, что сейчас происходит, молчи. Ни слова. Ни намека. Никогда и никому.</p><p>– Обещаю, – пожимает плечами д’Артаньян. Ему даже и в голову не приходит что-то кому-то рассказывать. Он уже давно сжился с мыслью, что один из его товарищей когда-то – практически в прошлой жизни – носил корсеты и фижмы, отзывался на имя «Рене» звонким голосом и вообще собирался – собиралась – замуж. Вот только жениха убили, а безутешная девушка надела мушкетерский плащ. И сейчас, уже отомстив за погибшего возлюбленного, она не оставляет службу, отправившись вместе с друзьями на войну. Д’Артаньян и думать давно забыл о ней как о женщине, он видит в Арамисе такого же мушкетера, ни в чем не уступающего остальным.</p><p>– А, во-вторых… – Арамис наклоняется к уху д’Артаньяна, сложив ладони, закрываясь от случайных ушей и что-то быстро-быстро шепчет.</p><p>– Что?! – д’Артаньян и вправду не разбирает половины.</p><p>Арамис нетерпеливо вздыхает и снова шепчет, прикрывшись ладонями. Со стороны это выглядит то ли глупо, то ли интимно, но, на их счастье, любопытных наблюдателей вокруг нет.</p><p>– Сделаешь? – спрашивает Арамис и неожиданно заливается нежным румянцем.</p><p>– Так это все-таки рана… – выдыхает д’Артаньян.</p><p>– Тьфу ты, нет, конечно! Ты совсем не понимаешь, что ли?!</p><p>– А как, как я…</p><p>– Тс-с-с! Не кричи!</p><p>– … должен понимать это?! – д’Артаньян действительно старается понизить голос, но вот спрятать испуг вперемешку с удивлением на своем лице не может. Арамис хватает его за руку и поворачивает к кустам так, чтобы со стороны не было заметно переполняющих эмоций. – Ты просишь меня проследить, чтобы на твоей одежде не проступала кровь, но при этом говоришь – никаких ранений?!</p><p>– И где, по-твоему, на моем теле эта рана? – спросив, Арамис в упор смотрит на д’Артаньяна и так напряженно сжимает челюсти, что на щеках играют желваки. Тот сглатывает и опускает взгляд за спину друга. Арамис смотрит через плечо и глубоко вдыхает, намереваясь разразиться возмущенной тирадой, но их неожиданно прерывают.</p><p>– Эй, Арамис! Д’Артаньян! – кричит Портос. – Поехали! Ну, где вы там застряли?!</p><p>– Я серьезно! – быстро шепчет Арамис. – Пожалуйста.</p><p>– Я тебя сейчас же свяжу и оттащу к врачу! – д’Артаньян не шутит, крепко вцепившись в чужой рукав.</p><p>– О господи, и сразу нарушишь первое обещание! Ты просто сразу сдашь меня этому самому врачу! Ничего страшного со мной не происходит! Честное слово! Это… это чисто женская проблема, понимаешь? Ох, боже ты мой, зачем я тебе это вообще все рассказываю?!</p><p>– Чтобы я проследил, не сдал и помог. Иначе с чего было все это вчерашнее нытье!</p><p>– Ерунда это все. Идем. И помни: ты обещал!</p><p>– Обещал-обещал… Второго-то я не обещал… Но если я первое обещал… а эта проблема – женская, то выходит, что первое-то обещал, так что и второе обещал… – бурчит д’Артаньян, покорно идя следом.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ночью все на той же ферме Арамис проваливается в сон, но через минуту просыпается от грубой встряски.</p><p>– Что случилось?! – подскакивает Арамис.</p><p>– Фух, хорошо-то как! Я думал – тебе плохо, ты без сознания! Но раз ты спишь, то спи дальше. Все, спокойной ночи!</p><p>Арамис садится на кровати.</p><p>– Д’Артаньян! – требовательность в голосе подстать иному принцу.</p><p>– А?</p><p>– Ты правда не понимаешь, что происходит?</p><p>– Ну…</p><p>– Серьезно? Ты не знаешь, что у каждой девушки раз в месяц идет кровь… – «Какое счастье, что тут темно! У меня же щеки сейчас заполыхают огнем!»</p><p>– Это правда? – жалобно спрашивает д’Артаньян. – А почему я этого никогда не видел ни у кого? Ни у Констанции, ни у тебя вот…</p><p>– Потому что это некрасиво, это… В общем, девушки это скрывают.</p><p>– А. Это какая-то болезнь?</p><p>– Нет! Это – не болезнь! Это – правильно!</p><p>– О! Арамис, а может…</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Может, ты… ну… м-м-м…</p><p>– Ну говори!</p><p>– Может, ты беремен… ен… нна?</p><p>– Что?!</p><p>Арамис искренно, звонко хохочет. Д’Артаньян немного успокаивается и вторит неуверенным смехом.</p><p>– Эй! – раздается снизу голос Портоса. – Что вас там рассмешило?! Нам тоже интересно! А то мы спим, а вам смешно!</p><p>– Утром расскажем! – кричит Арамис и добавляет тише, уже д’Артаньяну: – С тебя шутка к утру. И нет, я не беременна. Даже наоборот.</p><p>– А. Ну ладно. Ну… И что, это вот… каждый месяц? Прям… как будто ежемесячно тебя ранят?</p><p>– Вроде того.</p><p>– Как вы живете-то с этим?!</p><p>– Как-то живем. Слушай, д’Артаньян, – Арамис даже выпрямляется от неожиданно пришедшей в голову мысли, – а что у тебя было с Констанцией?</p><p>– В смысле – что? Я собирался на ней жениться, – он мрачнеет.</p><p>– Нет, я о другом. Если ты говоришь, что этого у нее не замечал… Э-э-э… Ты с ней не спал?</p><p>– Нет, – удивленно отвечает д’Артаньян. – Но…</p><p>– Погоди, а ты вообще с девушками спал? В смысле, не в одной кровати спал, а в смысле – занимался любовью? – Арамис понижает голос. – Трахался?</p><p>– Э-э-э…</p><p>– Д’Артаньян, ты – невинен?! – неверяще ахает Арамис.</p><p>– Видимо, это действительно так называется…</p><p>Арамис, неприлично хихикая, падает на подушку и натягивает по уши одеяло. Отсмеявшись, всерьез предлагает:</p><p>– Ладно, давай я тебе хотя бы на словах расскажу, что да как… А то опозоришься с новой пассией…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Проходит четыре дня. Так называемая война тянется вяло, мушкетеры больше отсиживаются по квартирам и фермам, чем воюют. Атос с Портосом успевают продегустировать все местное вино, а д’Артаньян и Арамис чаще и чаще пропадают где-то вместе. Портос даже пару раз грубовато шутит на их счет, отчего д’Артаньян, против обыкновения, краснеет, а Арамис только хмыкает и отводит взгляд.</p><p>Поздним вечером они снова вдвоем сидят наверху. Горит единственная свеча, Арамис без стеснения сидит на кровати в одной рубашке, д’Артаньян еще топчется по комнате. Арамис с интересом наблюдает за ним, а затем коротко вздыхает, решаясь.</p><p>– Д’Артаньян!</p><p>– Что? – он живо оборачивается: за эти дни д’Артаньян уже привык ловить каждое слово, которое говорит Арамис.</p><p>– Ну, раз уж у мы ведем такие разговоры…</p><p>– Я слишком глуп и неопытен, да? Надоел тебе своими расспросами?</p><p>– Только неопытен. И расспросы у тебя вполне логичные. И я себя ощущаю твоим старшим товарищем, а не…</p><p>– Не кем?</p><p>– Не девушкой. Думаю, это хорошо для нас обоих. Друг-девушка, друг-мужчина… Это редкость.</p><p>Д’Артаньян вдруг останавливается и в упор смотрит на друга. «Мне бы покраснеть под этим взором, – думает Арамис, – но он такой славный, такой молодой и действительно глупый…»</p><p>«Она же и правда девушка! Вот это да! И сидит тут при мне вот так свободно… Интересно, а она сама — невинна вот в том смысле или нет?.. А если нет, то она сделала это со своим женихом? Или с кем-то еще?» – размышляет д’Артаньян и медленно заливается краской.</p><p>«Может, он и поймет неправильно, но что уж терять». Арамис вздыхает и негромко говорит:</p><p>– Знаешь, я думаю, сейчас уже подходящий день для того, чтобы перейти в наших уроках от слов к делу.</p><p>Арамис слезает с кровати. Рубашка едва доходит до колен, а сверху завязана по самую шею. Пользуясь растерянностью д’Артаньяна, Арамис решительно – даже не дрогнув – подходит к нему и останавливается. «Что, просто поцеловать? Или сделать что-то другое?». Что-то другое не приходит в голову, и Арамис коротко целует д’Артаньяна в губы.</p><p>– Это… практика? – спрашивает он тихо.</p><p>– Да, – Арамис даже не касается его руками, только лицо застыло в дюйме от его.</p><p>– Тогда нам следует раздеться, – серьезно говорит д’Артаньян.</p><p>– Можно, я помогу тебе?</p><p>На нем лишь рубашка и штаны. Сапоги с чулками он давно стянул и бросил у кровати, шляпа и плащ висят на гвозде. Арамис осторожно, одними лишь ухоженными пальцами распутывает завязки на его вороте, а затем вытаскивает рубашку из-за пояса.</p><p>– Подними руки, пожалуйста.</p><p>Д’Артаньян послушно дает снять с себя рубашку. Арамис касается его тела, – «Тебя надо срочно согреть», – и слегка улыбается своим мыслям. Теплые ладони скользят по плечам, Арамис заключает его в объятия и крепко, по-настоящему впивается поцелуем ему в рот. Непросто заставить неопытного д’Артаньяна разжать зубы и позволить чужому языку хотя бы коснуться его десен. Он отстраняется и, тяжело дыша, спрашивает:</p><p>– Ты и целоваться меня научишь?</p><p>– О, и не только рот в рот! – хитро улыбается Арамис. «Да я ли это – такая прожженная развратница?»</p><p>– А куда еще?</p><p>– Увидишь… Только не сжимай так зубы, а то я боюсь, что ты меня ненароком укусишь.</p><p>Арамис снова обнимает его. Медленно целует уголки губ, затем – нежно, почти робко ведет по ним кончиком языка, дожидаясь, пока д’Артаньян приоткроет рот. Не злоупотребляя его неопытностью, Арамис очень быстро оставляет идею дотянуться своим языком до его и лишь мягко прикусывает нижнюю губу.</p><p>– Тебе так нравится?</p><p>– Угу.</p><p>– Повтори это.</p><p>Д’Артаньян с готовностью поднимает руки и обхватывает ладонями нежное, бледное лицо. Целует сначала в подбородок, а затем выше, ласково прихватывает и легонько оттягивает по-женски полноватую губу. «Быстро учится, мальчишка». Д’Артаньян перехватывает инициативу и с юношеским нахальством, которое маскирует его неуверенность и неискушенность, принимается целовать, неловко покусывая губы и тычась языком в податливый рот. Арамис, фыркнув, отстраняется, а затем снова приникает к его рту.</p><p>Он целует, не давая более уходить от жадных губ, удерживая рукой за затылок, путаясь пальцами в пышной гриве светлых волос. Арамис прижимается к нему всем телом, бедром ощущая его возбуждение. Торопливые, но уверенные руки тянут завязки его штанов. «Запутаюсь, ей-богу, запутаюсь!», – но нет, завязки поддаются, и вот уже д’Артаньян предстает в чем мать родила.</p><p>Арамис отступает назад с мягкой соблазнительной улыбкой на губах и одним движением стягивает рубашку. Д’Артаньян загоревшимся взором с жадным интересом осматривает стройное, излишне худощавое для девушки и слишком нежное для мушкетера тело. Арамис делает еще шаг к кровати и манит его рукой. Едва не свалившись, стреноженный собственными штанами, он хватает ее в объятия и все же не удерживается, и они вдвоем летят на постель. Арамис заливается смехом – не дерзким и мальчишечьим, как всегда в компании, а гораздо ниже и тише, таким, что д’Артаньян сразу забывает, как всего час назад вместе с этой женщиной дрался на шпагах.</p><p>– Арамис?</p><p>– Что?</p><p>– Рене. Тебя ведь зовут Рене?</p><p>– Да.</p><p>Д’Артаньян еще несколько раз произносит имя – то ли запоминая, то ли пробуя на вкус, все больше набираясь храбрости, и вот уже Арамис не может выкарабкаться из-под него без усилий, откидывает голову и позволяет сухо и быстро целовать свою шею, постепенно спускаясь все ниже. Он не сразу решается, но все же сжимает губами напряженный сосок – Арамис ахает и запускает руку в его растрепанные волосы, руководя, заставляя целовать и ласкать чувствительную грудь. Его вставший член беспокойно прижимается к горячему телу – «Ну хватит, мы тут не удовольствие получаем», – одергивает себя Арамис и отталкивает его, укладывая на спину.</p><p>Д’Артаньян с глупой улыбкой смотрит, как над ним склоняется стройная белокурая красавица. Он закрывает глаза, когда Арамис целует его, и распахивает их только тогда, когда ощущает умелые руки на самой нежной части своего тела. Он приподнимается на локтях и закусывает губу, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, пока Арамис рукой обхватывает и поглаживает его член.</p><p>– О черт! – ахает д’Артаньян и откидывается на спину, когда Арамис быстро проводит языком по головке. Он слышит тихий короткий смешок. Арамис недолго ласкает его ртом – ощутив, что д’Артаньян вот-вот готов кончить, приподнимается и устраивается на нем верхом.</p><p>– Ну-ка, не расслабляйся, – бормочет Арамис, взяв его руку и повелительно направив к своей промежности. – В другой раз указывать будет некому… Вот так, вот сюда…</p><p>После короткого неудобства, Арамис медленно опускается на его член до конца, вверх – и снова вниз… Кажется, что не проходит и минуты, как лицо д’Артаньяна меняется, и он сдавленно стонет, кончая.</p><p>– Прекрасно, прекрасно, мой мальчик, – Арамис вытягивается вдоль его тела.</p><p>– О-о-ох, Арами-и-ис…</p><p>– Ну то-то же… А то заладил – Рене да Рене. Запомни, – Арамис нависает над ним с самым строгим видом, какой только возможен в постели с любовником, – для тебя я – только Арамис.</p><p>– Да, – он счастливо улыбается.</p><p>Они недолго лежат в объятиях друг друга. Арамис чувствует, что по спине ползет холодок.</p><p>– Хочешь еще небольшой урок?</p><p>– Хочу! – несмотря на подступивший сон, он активно трет глаза.</p><p>– Тебе было сейчас хорошо?</p><p>– Еще как! А тебе… нет?..</p><p>– Ну, мне было бы немного лучше, если бы ты поучился целовать меня не только рот в рот…</p><p>– О-о-о…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Утром Арамис едва разлепляет глаза и минуту соображает, отчего такая истома растеклась по телу. Затем вспоминает: д’Артаньян оказался благодарным и талантливым учеником. Ну, и что, что теперь он крепко спит, а Арамис еле выкарабкивается из-под его ноги. </p><p>Арамис потягивается и едва не подскакивает от громкого стука.</p><p>– Да сколько можно спать?! – раздается голос Портоса. Он еще раз бьет в дверь, и та не выдерживает напора, отворившись. – О-о-о, ну так-то можно спать! И этот мальчишка еще жаловался, что его бросила девушка! Зато добрый друг тебя никогда не бросит – уж поверь опытному солдату!</p><p>Арамис, кутаясь в одеяло, хватает ошалевшего со сна д’Артаньяна за шею и притягивает к себе.</p><p>– Выгони его, пока я без одежды! Быстрее!</p><p>Но выгонять Портоса не приходится: он и сам уходит, спеша рассказать Атосу о том, как утешился их друг.</p><p>– О боже! – д’Артаньян утыкается носом в колени. – Они же теперь считают, что я… что ты… что мы…</p><p>– Это называется «содомиты», – поучительно говорит Арамис, торопливо натягивая одежду, – ничего страшного… Хотя я не знаю наверняка, сам понимаешь...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>